Mi Querida Kikyo
by Kagome Yumika
Summary: [OneShot] No perdiste Kikyo porque realmente nunca competiste con Kagome, solo eres un recuerdo… y recuerdo que guardare en mi memoria.. porque ahora tengo a alguien más que me ama y a la cual yo amo.. KAGOME [KikxInuxKag]


**__**

**_…Mi querida Kikyo…_**

**__**

**__**

**Ninguno de los personajes que se desenvuelven en este One-Shot son míos, si no de la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi… espero que les gusta y me dejen sus comentarios**

**

* * *

**

_Me encuentro en estos momento recordando tantas cosas entre tu y yo.. Tantos momentos felices entre lagrimas y sonrisas.. nuestros roses, nuestras peleas hasta nuestros tímidos besos..llenos de un amor tan inocente que solo el rose de nuestros labios sentíamos.. sin pasión, sin deseo.. solo y un simple sentimiento de amor y cariño.._

_En el árbol que me encuentro puedo ver el tranquilo claro en donde te vi por primera ves.. donde sin temor y con un orgullo tan soberbio como el mío batallaste contra un sin fin de demonios acabando con cada uno de ellos con tus poderosas flechas.. tu figura esbelta y delicada se veía en el horizonte dando una imagen difícil de olvidar pero fácil de amar…_

_Como es posible que un Hanyou como yo haya despertado en ti un sentimientos mas allá del desprecio y la lastima? No lo se pero si estoy agradecido por ello.. me enseñaste que era el cariño, que era la amistad y que era el amor.. tantas cosas compartimos en tan poco tiempo que solo dejo un sabor amargo en la boca cuando todo termino.. _

_Te quise tanto que mis decisiones eran basadas únicamente en ti.. te protegí y te cele tanto que se me es imposible olvidarlo. Tanto cariño y tanto amor olvidado en el paso del tiempo por decisión del destino.._

_Nuestro amor fue dulce e inocente.. y nuestra historia triste y amarga.. nunca nos tuvimos confianza y eso fue lo que destruyo tanto el amor como la bella historia que hasta ese entonces era parte de nosotros.._

_..Un Hanyou y Una Humana enamorados.. _

_..Una Bestia y Una Sacerdotisa juntos.._

_Que lejanas y bellas palabras son aquellas.. donde el amor sobrepasa todo y llega a unir a seres tan distintos como somos los dos. _

_Un amor tan grande y lleno de ternura donde solo en los mas inocentes y bellos cuentos de hadas se hacen realidad..Pero ese cuento de hadas solo duro para nosotros un corto lapso de tiempo en el cual lo disfrutamos al máximo dando nuestro amor y compartiendo nuestro cariño.._

_Y cuando llego el momento de separación solo hubo dolor y amargu__ra.. _

_Tal ves nuestra separación era eminente.. tal ves estaba destinado que nuestras almas fueran separadas.. tal ves eso era lo justo después de tantas alegrías.. pero la manera en el que fuimos separados no fue justa…_

_Nuestras confianza fue pisoteada.. el amor se lleno de veneno y el lazo que nos unía fue cortado de forma brutal. Golpearon nuestro orgullo y el odio se hizo presente en cada uno de nuestros poros ocasionando nuestra ira y el resentimiento mutuo.. _

_La muerte se presento de forma abrupta y te arrebato de mis brazos.. mientras que la flecha era clavada en mi corazón sellando así nuestro destino y destruyendo nuestra alma y carcomiendo nuestro corazón.. a ti la muerte te lleno de odio, rencor y rabia.. mientras que a mi tu flecha me ocasiono un sueño profundo en donde no había realidad ni esperanza.. donde me encontraba solo en un mar de aguas oscuras y el fuego me quemaba el resto de mi alma llenando de veneno mi mente.._

_Que absurda y triste separación.. los dos nos odiamos y los dos fuimos engañados.. y lo peor de todo es que los dos tuvimos la culpa al no confiar.. _

_..Pero no acabo ahí.._

_El destino pareció arrepentirse de nuestra separación y lleno de remordimiento te devolví a mis brazos pero de forma extraña y con un alma mas bondadosa y alegre que antes.._

_Ahora tu sonrisa era llena de alegría e inocencia..tu rostro mas jubiloso y lleno de un brillo tan especial que me seco la garganta.. ya no eras la kikyo que yo en su tiempo ame.. si no una dulce niña de mirada almendrada llamada Kagome.. que con su sola presencia arrebato de mi alma todo el veneno acumulado y que me brindo un abrazo tan caluroso y de amor que no pude evitar rendirme a sus pies olvidando todo lo que me unía a ti y refugiándola en mis brazos jure protegerla.._

_Esa pequeña niña fue mi amiga y me siguió ciegamente en el camino del amor.. donde me regalo su corazón y sin pensarlo recogió los pedazos destrozados de mi alma y mi corazón.. devolviéndome la alegría y la confianza.. _

_Me enseño a querer y a confiar.. me tendió la mano en todo momento y siempre estuvo ahí para mi.. me enseño lo que valía una amistad y me rodeo de personas que me querían y me necesitaban.. _

_Me amo de una forma tan única y especial hasta el punto de sufrir por mi.. sufrir por tu re__cuerdo por que si Kikyo.. tu alma aun seguía aquí y todo nuevamente por el destino que se encargaba de ponerme las cosas mas difíciles de las que ya eran.._

_Tu recuerdo me perseguía y me susurraba al oído lo mucho que te había amado.. recordándome todo el tiempo que mi vida te pertenecía y que nuestro amor seria eternamente doloroso.. prometí protegerte y me empeñe en amarte como antes, pensando como un tonto lo que pudo ser.._

_Lastime a mi niña después de que prometí protegerla y en mas de una ves la__ abandone para refugiarme en tus brazos.. trate de amarte como antes, te bese solo para recordar aquellos besos llenos de amor e inocencia pero solo encontré el fría y triste olor a muerte.. _

_Cuantas veces la e lastimado para solo verte? Cuantas veces te preferí a ti antes que a ella? Cuantas veces la e dejado a merced del peligro solo para protegerte?... Cuantas veces?_

_Te ame Kikyo.. y de una forma mas allá de lo comprensible y de lo inimaginables.. pero solo era…ya no es… ahora amo a Kagome y solo puedo pensar en ella.._

_Te olvide Kikyo.. y me duele aceptarlo.. pero ya lo nuestro no puede ser. Tu estas muerta, ya no estas en este mundo… Naraku nuevamente te arrebato de mis brazos.. pero esta ves se lo agradezco, después de tanto tiempo sufriendo.. tanto tiempo odiando.. y tanto tiempo pensando en lo que fue y no pudo ser.. finalmente descansas en paz.. ahora solo me queda recordarte con cariño y comenzar una nueva vida con mi pequeña.. con la mujer que amo.._

**Inuyasha..-dijo Kagome desde las raíces del árbol- es hora de comer!!! Baja!!**

**Inuyasha salto de la copa del árbol posándose frente a Kagome..la cual ante su repentina aparición salto sobresaltada y pegando un pequeño grito.. **

**Inuyasha!!!! Me asustaste –dijo asustada Kagome y con una mano en su pecho- **

**Mientras Kagome se quejaba Inuyasha tomo su rostro logrando que esta se sorprendiera y callara.. el con lentitud se acerco a su rostro besando sus labios los cuales temblaron ante el contacto.. el beso fue lento y tierno.. Kagome parecía emocionada y confundida pero no por ello no lo correspondió.. coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se puso en puntitas mientras Inuyasha la abrazaba por la cintura..**

**Te amo Inuyasha..-soltó Kagome entre el beso-**

**Yo también tonta..-dijo con arrogancia Inuyasha- **

_Kagome es mi nuevo amor.. mi nueva historia.. y mi nuevo cuento de hadas.. en donde el amor de un Hanyou y una niña puede llegar a sobrepasar el tiempo y la raza.. donde el amor es embriagado de confianza y de una esperanza tan absurda e irreal que me hace profundamente feliz.. me siento amado.. me siento feliz.. y estoy seguro de que el destino así lo quiere.._

_Te quise Kikyo.. pero ahora tengo a alguien más que me ama y a la cual yo amo.. alguien que necesita de mi tanto como yo de ella.. y no puedo permitir que se vaya por mi idiotez y por mi indecisión.. _

_No perdiste Kikyo.. porque realmente nunca competiste con Kagome.. solo eres un recuerdo… y recuerdo que guardare en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida.. como una de las cosas mas bellas que e podido compartir con alguien.. Por ese recuerdo y mucho mas ahora solo puedo dejarte ir.. con todo mi cariño y me devoción.. me despido.._

_Mi querida Kikyo…._

_FIN_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot donde yo intente publicar lo que yo pienso que son los sentimientos de Inuyasha, o por lo menos una parta ya que en realidad aun no se sabe si Inuyasha se queda con Kagome o con Kikyo..**

**Soy nueva así no sea muy duros con migo -**

**Atte: DenisseKagome**


End file.
